florentiafandomcom-20200214-history
Frontier Falls
Frontier Falls is a small but growing hamlet. Frontier Falls is at least a little inspired by "Deadwood", but far from a perfect "copy". People Bjori Truearm Arguably the grumpiest dwarf in town, Bjori runs the Coppermane Smithy. He's known for making some amazingly gorgeous copper mugs; to him its something of a hobby even though it falls more or less within his normal work. He gets along quite well with his neighbor Yecam. They have something of a catty relationship, but always back each other up and keep an eye out for the other. Kayvalla Gunderhill With a name that sounds one-half elvish and one half dwarvish, Kayvalla doesn't fit either as a half-ork. Kayvalla, Kay to most people, has seen tough times, and most are surprised that she manages to keep the tannery running as she spends a significant amount of her time drunk or passed out. She's generally not a bad person; in fact most people would tell you her heart is in the right place, she just has a weakness for the drink. Malpatrice family Hjurven and Ihmer have a rather large family, including Ihmer's parents ("Grandma" and "Grandpa" to everyone), and their 10 children. Some might point out that 2 of their children can't be theirs (one is a gnome, and the other a half-elf), but that doesn't stop them from welcoming them into the family. The family works hard to keep the farm working and the town fed, but they get treated well by the townfolk who recognize their importance. Seth Bullock Seth is a half-elf with a fuse about as short as they get, but a loyalty streak as wide as they come. He and Zorav were friends well before they moved to Frontier Falls, and Zorav has acted to be the calming voice to Seth on far more than one occasion. Along with his quick temper, Seth is also known for his amazingly fast hands. Yecam Taggliwug Yecum Taggliwug is a relatively young gnome with bright bluish-purple hair and matching eyes. She's quite friendly and accepting, looking forward to meeting new and interesting people. Yecam has more than a few people working around the Axe & Thistle; choosing to tend the bar herself most often, but with a significant staff of muscle, a semi-crippled "maid", and no lack of friendly girls who will run drinks when they're not busy otherwise. Zorav Khorkelv A half-ork with a very mild demeanor, Zorav has seen rough times which have mellowed him out. If you can get him drunk, you might hear the tales of how he used to be much more wild, but having fallen in love with a human lady, he had to make a gentleman of himself to be accepted into the town she lived in to court her. He was utterly enchanted with her. Not long after they were married, she died of disease, and instead of going back to being angry at the world and wild, Zorav clung to his civility as a way to remember his lost love. Zorav became friends with Seth Bullock while married to his love, and the two have remained strong friends since. Places Axe & Thistle The local tavern and inn. The proprietor is a relatively young gnomish lass named Yecam Taggliwug. The Axe & Thistle was one of the first businesses to move into the area, explaining why it has something of the best spot in town with a view overlooking the falls. Locals frequent the place more for the gambling and booze, while travels tend to be more interested in the rooms and girls. Connevalle Farm Coppermane Smithy Run by Bjori Truearm, the smithy is known for quality workmanship, fair prices, and actually paying his apprentices. Malpatrice Farm Home of the rather large (human) Malpatrice family. They provide most of the food needed to keep the town fed, including enough to keep the Axe & Thistle stocked for patrons, and build a surplus for hard times. The large farmhouse is one room downstairs and only 2 rooms upstairs; one for Mr and Mrs Malpatrice (Hjurven & Ihmer), and the other much larger room for their parents and the children. Mill The Roundhouse The Roundhouse is the local General Store, run by the town's other half-ork, Zorav Khorkelv. As the name would hint at, the building is in fact round with a onion dome top, which looks quite out of place in this area, but helps travelers find the building from a distance. Not only does the Roundhouse function as the general store, but Zorav also serves as the town's banker, offering savings and loan accounts. Sheriff's House Seth Bullock works out of his own house. The jail is in the basement. This is one of the few stone houses in town, with wide and heavy oak beams to tie everything together, it looks like it should be in a castle. The main floor acts as Seth's office, while the upstairs is home for himself and his family. Tanner Kayvalla Gunderhill chooses not to name her business, just letting everyone refer to it as "the Tanner". You could say that the Tanner specializes in exotic leathers and furs, but it's less that she specializes, and more than she's proven quite capable of tanning just about anything anyone brings her. Tower Ruins One of the local "features". While it's widely agreed that this location has "pinched out" of magic, it was one of the things that brought Yecam (and the Axe & Thistle) here. There is still a magical aura around the tower that dampens gravity allowing the local kids to climb up the tower (what's left of it) relatively easily, as well as those who have fallen off the tower have come away with quite minor injuries.